


I don't know

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Keith's foster dad says hurtful stuff





	I don't know

Keith sat awkwardly, he needed a pen to do his homework, but he didn't want to ask. As he stood in the doorway, debating whether he should go in or not. Before he could though his foster dad saw him.   
"What do you want?"  
Keith stood frozen,  
"You doing homework? You need a pen?"  
Keith nodded slowly. Jansen got up with a grunt. He looked in the pen pot and only found a sharpie,  
"Why isn't there any pens in the fucking pen pot!? Because no one in this fucking house puts anything where its fucking supposed to be!"  
He threw it at the wall in anger, making Keith flinch. He then got a pen sat back down and continued to play video games

Keith sat silently doing his homework,   
"Hey kid, you need help?"  
Keith shrinks in on himself and shrugs.   
"Stupid fucking kid, can't you answer a simple fucking question!"   
Keith just goes into himself and doesn't talk.

"You need to grow the fuck up and stop with this shit!"  
He shouted when Keith recoiled from his touch. 

"Theres nothing to stress about you idiot!"  
He shouted when Keith almost had a panic attack.

"I'm just trying to fucking help you, for fucks sake!"  
He shouted when Keith didn't understand what he was teaching him a method for homework.

"Why do you not like me?"  
"Do you not like being here?"  
"You can go If you dont want to be here!"  
"Get out you ungrateful brat!"

\-----------

Keith was trying to stop crying, he thought about killing himself. Janson made it sound like it would beca burden off everyone's shoulders if he did. After all, he couldn't even do something as simple as choose between two things. He should just off himself right now...

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to end this. This is me venting aswell so I dont know if this is abuse. Correct me if it isn't, I've tried to make it a bit worse. Sorry this isn't very good 
> 
> Give me ideas please


End file.
